1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to replicas of human organs, and particularly to a replica of an eye.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, replica figures simulate the actions of living creatures, such as, walking, jumping, and others. Because eyes can be so expressive in living creatures, they have received much attention in the effort to allow replicas to simulate feelings.
However, most replicas of eyes only open and shut which is not very expressive. Therefore, what is needed are more expressive replica eyes.